Love is Blind
by IObjectYourHonor
Summary: Klavier realises that he is head over heels in love with his assistant. But when the person you love hates you, you gotta take your time and work up to it. Bit of fluff for Valentine's Day. Enjoy the Klema - starts off one-sided but it gets better! ;) Hopefully a couple more chapters coming too! Slight references/follows on from A Prosecutor's Darkness. Enjoy!
1. Realisation

**Chapter 1 – Realisation**

A/N: Set during Turnabout Succession

When a rockstar prosecutor tells you something, you pay attention. _Usually_.

Klavier Gavin is always happy to tell you (and any nearby Fräuleins) his many, amazing qualities. His music, his hair, his amazing prosecutorial skills, his music, his hair, his confidence, his music, his sharp mind and his hair. He is also not afraid to tell someone exactly how he feels - whether it's that he hated the last song in the third set of a concert, that his rival defence attorney is forgetting something, that his assistant detective is amazing or that he has fallen totally and completely in love.

This particular assistant detective is one of the only people who doesn't always pay particular attention to the words that come out of her assigned rockstar prosecutor's mouth. Detective Ema Skye has better things to focus on, like the chances to use her forensics kit and Snackoos. Klavier should have been focusing on the case at hand but instead found himself focusing on his assistant detective. He knew many things about her – the obvious being that she aspires to do forensics but failed the exam, she eats Snackoos and he is painfully aware that she isn't a fan of him but she does her job well. He also knows the slightly lesser known things – like how her eyes sparkle when she talks about forensics, how she never goes anywhere without her lab coat, her favourite TV show is the Steel Samurai (although she'd never admit it), she loves cool spring days and that her favourite time of day is sunset. He loves how fiercely loyal she is to her old friends and hopes that one day, she can be just as loyal to him. He also hopes that one day, he can wake up to the sun streaming through a window beside the woman who stands before him right now with a forensics kit in hand, and stare into her sparkling eyes forever. Maybe by then, she'd even appreciate some of his music.

It is then, while standing in Drew Studio supposedly discussing the case with his detective, that Klavier Gavin stands staring at Ema with a slightly shocked expression while she finishes up the final points of her investigation as he realises something. He is hopelessly in love with Ema Skye.

'Prosecutor Gavin, do I have something on me? Why are you staring at me?' His blue eyes drift upwards to meet her own as his face flushes slightly with embarrassment.

'Uh…uh…No. My mind was just… elsewhere.' He was annoyed at himself for getting so easily distracted. 'Are we almost done here, Ema?' She widened her eyes at his use of her first name.

'Uh… yeah, I think so. Results show that the victim died of atroquinine poisoning. There's a trace of it there on the coffee cup. There doesn't seem to be any other trace of it. I also noticed that…' Ema was talking away about the case but Klavier's mind was distracting by three things.

Firstly, Ema's eyes. Did he mention he could stare into them forever and not get tired?

Secondly, her lips. Pink, shiny and perfect. Klavier was willing to admit that her smile, although not commonly seen, was just as bright and beautiful as his own. When she got annoyed, her mouth turned into a cute pout that made it hard for Klavier to get angry with her.

Klavier prides himself that he doesn't just care about beauty – he cares about the inside too (say that to enough Fräuleins and it makes you sound irresistible). But watching Ema, he realised for the first time that he was genuinely interested in the Ema on the inside. He only had to see her look at him to know how she felt about working under him, and being a detective instead of working in forensics didn't help either. So while Ema was talking about some interesting points for this trial Jurist case, Klavier was distracted by a different, but in his opinion just as important, thought.

The third thing that distracted him was how he was going to help Ema become a forensic scientist and his friend.


	2. Studying

**Chapter 2 – Studying**

References 'A Prosecutor's Darkness'.

Klavier would never have believed that the day after he realised how hopelessly in love he was with Ema, he'd be standing in his office holding her. He knew it was only because he was the miserable one here in need of support and he was grateful to her for reaching out. He would never be able to express how grateful he was that she had been the one to find him in his darkest moments. Standing there, with Ema in his arms, he felt secure – as if nothing in the world could possibly go wrong after this moment. He couldn't help but kiss her gently, barely – like a ghost's kiss, on her head. It all just felt so right.

He released Ema a few moments after Prosecutor Edgeworth awkwardly locked eyes with him and quickly left. In the back of his mind he noted how she wasn't eager to let go but she didn't hold on after he let go either. He wanted to hold her hand, but knew he couldn't. Not yet.

There was something different when he looked in her eyes this time. In the past, her eyes only sparkled when she talked about forensics or the case at hand – when she looked at him, they were usually uninterested or duller in comparison. But now, they sparkled. Almost brighter than when she talked about forensics. As if she had realised something.

He knew that they couldn't stand there staring for too long before it got either awkward or too emotional – the last thing he wanted was for them to become close and then realise that it was all just based on emotions and hormones running high on a dark day. He may be a big flirt but he would never prey on a female's emotions. If he wanted this to work, or at least improve, he had to take steps. No matter how much he wanted to hold her again, hold her hands and kiss her. Not. Yet.

'Well, shall I get you the evidence to file away?' Ema nodded absent-mindedly. It was clear that her mind was elsewhere.

In the weeks following, Klavier had noticed that Ema's attitude towards working with him had improved. But her off-hand comments and enthusiasm showed that she wished that she could be in forensics. So, after one case, Klavier had an idea.

They sat in a café, debriefing after the case. They sat side by side, looking out the front window – he had a coffee sitting in front of him, so far untouched, while she sat sipping a chocolate milkshake. There was a lull in the conversation at the moment and he knew this was the time to ask. He had to ask. But how?

'Prosecutor Gavin, you haven't even touched your coffee. Is there something wrong with it?'

'Hmm? Oh no, I was just thinking about something.' He took a sip of the coffee so that Ema would be convinced. She still raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, sipping her milkshake. He smiled as he asked, 'What would you say if I told you that I wanted you to take the forensics exam?'

Ema stopped sipping her milkshake and just stared. Her eyes were wide but Klavier couldn't tell whether it was from shock or excitement. She continued to stare for a few more seconds, processing what he'd just said.

'I-I… Prosecutor Gavin… I had no idea that you… cared about my interests. I mean, it would be amazing to try again but I'd have to study like crazy. And I failed last time even though I studied a lot – what if I just fail again?' The mixture of excitement, terror and surprise was evident in her voice. 'But the chance to do forensics?! That would be amazing.' She whispered these last words in amazement. Klavier just nodded, with a smile on his face. Ema's smile was brighter than the sun and her eyes were sparkling brighter than ever. The image imprinted itself in Klavier's mind.

'So, I've made all the necessary arrangements so you can start studying. It's April now so you have until the end of the year before you take the exam. Better get started, Fräulein Detective.' He winked at her and squeezed her hand before looking out the front window as he casually sipped his coffee, leaving Ema to stare at him with a kind of wonder and genuine happiness. She smiled to herself and went back to sipping her milkshake, processing Klavier's request/offer and thinking about the future.

It was hard not to smile as he sipped his coffee – Klavier was looking forward to being Ema's study buddy.

'I _love_ your enthusiasm, Ema. It'll be nice to study with someone who's so enthusiastic.' He smiled again as he finished his coffee. Ema tried not to spit out her milkshake and instead went into a coughing fit before half-shouting,

'Do _what_?'

 **A/N:** The start of this chapter inspired me to _maybe_ add to one of my other works – A Prosecutor's Darkness. Maybe. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Friends

**Chapter 3 – Friends**

June.

Summer.

Ema had been studying, reluctantly with Klavier, for a couple of months. Despite her initial reaction to his idea that they could study together, she had to admit that he was quite helpful. She had never felt so good about studying for forensics – even though she loved it, the small tasks she did only scratched the surface of the forensic scientist career.

Not only was she enjoying studying forensics, she was surprisingly enjoying the company of her study buddy. Study buddy Klavier was different to prosecutor Klavier and very different to rockstar Klavier. To her surprise, he knew how she thought and how she learnt best. He was brilliant at motivating her, restricting her Snackoo intake during study, making her laugh in the middle of trying to remember chemicals and more. There were no flirtatious remarks, winks, winning smiles – just an understanding, patient, encouraging study buddy. Klavier Gavin was no longer an annoying glimmerous fop (although she still called him that) but a good partner and, though she'd never say it aloud to _anyone_ , she considered him one of her good friends.

Since they started studying together, Klavier was sure he'd never said the word love so much yet so casually while studying with a friend.

'I _love_ your writing, Ema.'

'I _love_ your enthusiasm, Ema.'

'Ema, I _love_ studying with you.'

'Hey, I'd _love_ it if you could answer this last question.'

While looking at her eyes once he almost slipped up – 'Ema, I love looking at yo-… fingerprints – they're so fascinating.' Her eyes sparkled as she held up the familiar jar of white powder. He had to hide his blush as he simply nodded while she told him all her interesting fingerprint stories.

And for all her intelligence in the field of forensics, Ema wasn't noticing how much he was _trying_ to hint that he loved her. Klavier supposed it was probably a good thing and a bad thing. He didn't want to suddenly tell her, potentially scare her and make their partnership awkward and slightly ruin their friendship. Most girls would be all over him, but Ema was different and as such, he had to approach her in a different way. He knew the way she thought and could mostly predict the way she would react to a situation (although he did get surprised more than he liked) but he still never knew when the bag of Snackoos would make an appearance. But it also made him a little sad when she didn't see how much he was doing for her. But he wasn't sure if this was because she was secretly noticing and not saying anything or because she actually hadn't thought about it.

This was the first time Klavier had invested so much into a potential relationship. He hated the way that sounded – makes him sound like a shallow person. But this was the first time that he wasn't thinking about himself in the relationship. It was so beautiful to watch but there was the nagging doubt that maybe Ema was just oblivious and he was doing all this for nothing.

 _What's it like to give so much and see it all go to waste? Ema couldn't do that… could she?_

The moment of doubt faded quickly when he got a call from Ema and answered it perhaps too quickly and eagerly.

'Ema!' He loved saying her name.

'Mr. Gavin. You answered my call very… fast.'

'Ah… I just was holding my phone in my hand so… yeah. Anyway – did you need something?' He cleared his throat, not trying to sound awkward.

'Well… I was wondering, could we maybe change up the studying this time and catch a coffee while I study? I need a pick-me-up.' She laughed slightly.

'Ema, I'd _love_ to.' He winked to no-one as he answered. The way she asked was so platonic. He knew there'd be much more innuendo if he had asked. However, his subtle hints obviously weren't getting through to her, so he knew he'd have to up his game.

One day. One day he'd tell Ema Skye that he loved her. And he'd do it before his heart burst.


	4. Confession Attempts

**Chapter 4 – Confession Attempts**

This was it. He was going to do it. Klavier was going to tell Ema how he really felt and then he could breathe easy. Klavier was sitting with Ema at their usual café at their usual seats in the front window. They had ordered the usual – chocolate milkshake for Ema and a cappuccino for Klavier. They sat staring out the window, a silence between them – not awkward, but very pregnant.

'Not so long until the exam now, Ema. It's only next week.'

'Oh, don't remind me, fop. I've been studying so much but I can't help but wonder if I'll fail anyway, like I'm not prepared. What if there's a whole part that we've forgotten to study for? I-' Klavier grabbed her hand and turned to her, looking her in her perfect eyes.

'Ema, why are you worrying about that now? We have just over a week before the exam – plenty of time to revise everything and practise. Don't worry. I think we've done quite well, studying together. It's been fun, ja? But now is not the time to doubt yourself.' He squeezed her hand. 'Not when you're so close. You need to think positive.' Ema sighed.

'You're right, Mr. Gavin. It's weird though, I never thought I would enjoy studying with you.' She laughed. Klavier laughed too.

'Well I _love_ studying with you, Ema.' He didn't mean for his voice to lower but it did. She gave him a knowing look at the familiar phrase. 'There's something else I need to tell you Ema. I…' He breathed, reminding himself to relax. 'Ema, I-I lo-'

'Coffee for you, Mr. Gavin and a milkshake for you, Ms. Skye.' Their drinks were placed in front of them and Klavier had never been so annoyed to see his familiar coffee in front of him. He muttered his thanks and sullenly turned to face the window. Silence followed as they sipped their drinks. Eventually Ema picked up the conversation again, turning it towards the weather and then her opinion of the current case that they were working on.

'I'm glad I managed to sneak in the fingerprint analysis before the other forensic detectives arrived. But the evidence against the suspect is quite convincing – the science is all there. And you know-'

'You can't argue with science.' Klavier finished for her with a laugh.

' _Exactly,_ fop.' She laughed as well, never taking her eyes off him. She went to sip her milkshake, but like Klavier's coffee, it was all gone. They paid and left the café. Ema had places to be so they couldn't walk back to Klavier's office together like they usually did. He gave her a quick hug – purely platonic, he told himself. It didn't stop him from remembering the feel of her small hands on his back while she was on her tiptoes to place her chin on his shoulder as they quickly embraced.

He watched her walk away down the footpath – her small heels gently clicking on the concrete while her brown hair swayed with her movements. He had gotten so close to telling her. He just needed to try again.

It was two days before Ema's exam. Klavier and Ema were sitting at their usual spot, in their usual café with their usual drinks. Klavier made sure that this time, they already paid and had their drinks in front of them before he said anything. Ema sipped her milkshake.

'Two days.' She said with a sigh.

'Two days.'

'In two days, my whole career could change and I could finally work in forensics or I could stay working under you as a plain old detective and it would be the same.'

'In two days, you are just taking a forensics exam. It doesn't change much.' Ema glared at him.

'It could change _everything_ , fop or it could change nothing. Yeah, it doesn't change much.' She scoffed.

'Ok, ok. I was only trying to tone it down so you would stop worrying. Because you need to stop worrying.' He sipped his coffee and put it down with a gentle clack on the benchtop. Ema refused to meet his eyes as she moodily played with the straw in her milkshake. 'In a sense, it _won't_ change anything because it won't change our relationship. You could move to, I don't know, a different country and I would still want to keep in touch with my favourite Fräulein and my favourite detective. I will support you no matter what happens after we find out the exam results.' She looked at him now, mild surprise on her face.

'Favourite… Fräulein? _I'm_ your favourite…' She turned away – processing what Klavier hadn't actually meant to say, although he now didn't regret saying it. She was still playing with the straw.

' _That's_ all that you got out of what I just said?' He laughed. 'Of course, you're my favourite Fräulein. You have to admit, we work well together, Ema. In fact, we rock. I never thought my assistant detective could be as cool as me, ja? It's not everyday that I meet someone like you. Ema Skye, you rock my world and no matter what happens after this exam – whether you pass with flying colours or fail by 1%, I won't care because you'll still be you. And I will be there with you.' He held her hand – the one that was playing with the straw. She turned to him, a mixture of happiness and gratitude in her eyes but there was something else there.

'Fop… Klavier… I…' She looked away again. 'You don't know how much that means to me.' She finished in a small voice.

'There's something else I want to say, Ema. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while.' She turned to face him again, teal eyes locked on blue. Her gaze calmed him a little. _It's now or never, Klavier._ 'Ema. I realised a long time ago that you were unlike any other Fräulein I've met. Despite my initial attempts to win you over with my amazingly good looks, among my many other qualities that usually have all the Fräuleins falling for me, you simply threw a Snackoo at me and walked away.' Ema laughed – she fondly remembered that moment. 'I never truly realised how I felt until I was standing in Drew Studio all those months ago, watching you conduct your sneaky forensic experiments.' They were now completely facing each other, their knees touching. He reached to hold her other hand and there they rested – her cool hands enveloped gently by his hardened, guitar-worn fingers. There was a slight sparkle in Ema's eyes that set his heart racing.

'What are you trying to say, fop?' She was barely speaking, her voice was low yet demanded an answer. Klavier breathed, steadying himself.

'Ema, I can't hide it anymore. Please, tell me, you must have noticed.'

'Tell you that I noticed what?' Confusion was obvious on her face.

'How much…' It was hard to breathe but he pressed on. 'How much I am completely in lo-'

A ringtone sounded. It was a tune vaguely familiar to Klavier but the only things he could hear was him exhaling and Ema's slight groan. She pulled her hands out of his and checked her phone.

'I'm really sorry, Klavier, but I've got to take this.' Klavier barely nodded and she stepped outside to have the conversation with the annoying person who decided to call just as he was about to tell her his feelings. He finished the rest of his coffee and set the cup down with a little more force than usual. Ema was standing near the front window, talking with the mysterious person on the phone. Her back was mostly facing him but he could see her hand covering her face in what Klavier could only guess was annoyance. She turned around and met his eyes, mouthing 'Sorry'. 'Don't worry about it' he said with a shake of his head. It made him smile a little.

He sat there for a few minutes, trying not to watch Ema so intently, but he couldn't help it. As he watched her talk, he almost didn't need to hear the words or know what the conversation was about so see exactly what Ema was feeling. He smiled again as she ended the conversation, visibly took a breath and walked back into the café. The smile disappeared as he saw her grab her bag.

'I'm so sorry, Klavier. There's some rookie detectives down at the precinct who have absolutely _no idea_ what they're doing, so I have to go in and sort them out. But before I go, did you want to finish what you were saying earlier?'

This was his chance. He knew he should take it, but the phone call had been the biggest buzz-kill. It wouldn't be right to just tell her now, as much as he would regret it.

'No, it's fine Ema. I can tell you another time. Go and help out the rookies – they'll need your experience.' He smiled at her and gave her his most charming wink. She just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She gave him a quick hug while he sat there – to his pleasant surprise – and left the café. She waved at him as she walked past the window and disappeared out of his sight.

 _Soon._ Klavier told himself. _Very soon._


	5. A Call

**Chapter 5 – The Call**

The day of the exam came quickly and left just as quickly. Ema had been given the day off as the exam was long and Klavier decided that she didn't need to work after she'd just exhausted her mind in the exam. It had been a long day – it one of the few working days that Klavier did not have Ema with him, and he didn't realise how much he missed her when they were working together. It made his work much less enjoyable without his favourite Fräulein, in fact, he spent most of the day being miserable in his office while he did his tedious work. When he got back to his apartment that night, he could think of nothing else but her. With shaky hands, he tentatively called her number and shut his eyes as he listened to the dial tone play. With each dial tone, he contemplated just hanging up on her - what if she was out? Would she be annoyed that he'd rung her? What if-

'Hey fop, what's up?' Her voice sounded cheery enough but it didn't hide the underlying tone of tiredness.

'Ema. I… just wanted to see how you were feeling after the exam?'

There was a small pause. _I hope she's not upset._ Klavier was bracing himself for what she would say next.

'It was… fine. It wasn't easy but it wasn't hard, either. I think I did alright. There were some interesting questions that I remember we practised a lot, so I absolutely nailed those questions. I just hope it's enough.'

'I'm sure that no matter what, Ema, everything will work out. Either way, you still get to work with the most handsome prosecutor in LA.' He said with a smirk, habitually playing with his bangs. He heard Ema scoff.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise Mr Edgeworth was in need of a new detective assistant.' He could hear her smile as she said that.

'Achtung, Ema. I've been hit! Wounded! After all the help, I gave you too, Fräulein. How could you be so cruel to your favourite Prosecutor?' His act made her laugh gently.

'Apparently, it's very easy to wound your pride, fop.'

'Ach, Fräulein, you don't know what you're saying. You don't know how your words are hurting your best friend, Klavier. I might just cry.' The fact that they were bantering put Klavier at ease that Ema was not too worried about the exam.

'I'll bring some tissues tomorrow when I see you at work. But, your favourite Fräulein needs her beauty sleep so I have to go.'

'Alright then, Ema. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye Klavier.

'That's best friend Klavier, to you.' He teased. There was a pause – he panicked briefly, had he made it awkward?

'Alright then, _best friend_ Klavier. I'll see you in the morning. With some tissues for your tears.' He laughed, with an hint of relief, and hung up. When she wasn't moody, he loved Ema's sass. It was often in response to his usual flirtatious remarks and often he was rewarded with an eyeroll or a scoff followed by a witty remark. He enjoyed bantering with her – she was one of the few people that did it well. They shared a couple of inside jokes from this banter, which made them look at each other cheekily whenever they were referenced. In the recent weeks, with Ema's stress and worry about the exam, she had been a little moody and Klavier knew better than to try and sass her. Now that the exam was over, Ema was clearly in the mood to banter and Klavier was all too happy to be sassy towards his favourite Fräulein.

Klavier couldn't have asked for a better friendship with his detective, but he still wanted to take the extra step, if she let him. He went to sleep with a smile on his face that he hoped could linger there forever.

 **A/N:** Back to a shorter chapter :) Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Results

**Chapter 6 – Results**

It was another long day. This case that Klavier had taken on was exhausting and complex. He sat in his comfy office chair, scanning a report that he had tried to read before with little success. Having stared at the same paragraph, barely taking in information, failing to comprehend words and their meanings, he closed the file report and placed it beside him on the floor. He sat in silence with a hand on the bridge of his nose and sighed. He just needed a small nap – it was only an hour til he strictly finished for the day but he would only need 10 minutes of shut-eye. Hopefully after the nap, the rest of the hour would be more successful, Klavier convinced himself. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, sleep covering him like a blanket.

A soft knock sounded on his heavy door but he did not notice it. He also did not notice when footsteps gently clicked on the wooden floor as the person tiptoed towards him.

He quickly opened his eyes, having woken up, only when he heard the distinctive click of a camera and a flash. There stood Ema Skye with her phone and an evidently surprised look on her face.

'Damn. I forgot about the flash.' Her eyes looked at Klavier's post-sleep blue eyes with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

'Fräulein? Was ist das?' Her surprise and embarrassment melted into a wry smile.

'I'm sorry fop, but you have the cutest sleeping face. Scientifically speaking, I'd say it was baby-like. I particularly liked the drool out of the corner of your mouth.' Klavier quickly wiped the corners of his mouth, finding to his own embarrassment that there was drool on the left side of his mouth. Ema giggled.

'You missed a bit.' She moved to stand on his left and put a hand on the back of his chair. Her thin fingers gently touched a dark spot on his shirt near his collarbone. Klavier couldn't help but notice how close she was to him. Her touch, though brief, lingered in his senses. Her lab coat touched his shoulder – it had the distinct smell of fingerprint powder and a hint of Luminol spray. The smell of the lab coat mingled with her own smell – floral and fresh. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed it before, but now as she stood by him – it was hard not to notice as he enjoyed her presence.

Ema, realising that she had created a silence, opened her bag and pulled out a large envelope. She placed in it Klavier's lap and he picked it up with interest.

'Ema, what is this?' The envelope was white, addressed to Ema. It had a red stamp marked 'Do not bend' and 'Important'. It wasn't thin but thin enough that it wasn't heavy to hold – therefore it only contained a couple of pages. He felt the envelope – there was nothing solid inside the envelope.

'It's… my results.' This surprised Klavier – it had only been a fortnight since the exam. Such a quick turnaround was either worrying in that she had totally failed or surprisingly amazing that they wanted her straight away. _I expected at least three weeks before results were released. Maybe they're just that quick in handing back results nowadays_. Klavier really had no idea what to expect from this.

He turned the envelope over – it was unopened. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Ema who met his eyes with a smile on her face. He opened his mouth to ask, but Ema was ahead of him.

'I wanted you to be the one to find out my results.' Klavier was both confused and amazed. Ema continued. 'After everything we've done together – working together, you insisting that I take the exam in the first place… studying together…' A small blush formed on her face as she looked away briefly. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he lifted a hand up to gently touched hers, as he smiled at her.

'I'm touched, Ema. I would have thought you'd be too excited to wait for me to open it. Where did my sassy Fräulein Detective go?' He smiled and winked at her, waiting for her to roll her eyes. She did, as he predicted which made his smile wider. She patted his shoulder and sighed, impatient.

'Just _open_ it, fop. I'm half terrified and half excited. I'm bursting to open it but I'm afraid of what it says.' She breathed and closed her eyes before saying, 'Just, open it and read it to me.'

'Of course, Ema. It would be my pleasure.' He opened the envelope effortlessly and pulled out three papers. He glanced at them, expressionless. 'There are three papers here. A letter from Chief Prosecutor, two sheets detailing the results. Which would you like me to read first?' Ema had to consider.

'The results. Let's get this over with. I can hear Mr. Edgeworth's consolation and regrets that I failed later.' Her voice was quiet, Klavier could hear her fear.

'What if Mr. Edgeworth is doing the opposite?'

'The results. Fop. _Now._ ' There was the sassy, moody Ema that Klavier had first met and fallen in love with.

'Alright, alright, Fräulein. Here we go.' He scanned the results. 'There were 120 questions, divided unequally into 4 different categories. You needed 10/20 for section A, 15/30 for section B, 15/30 for section C and 30/40 for section D to qualify for forensic scientist here in LA. You got… 20/20, 25/30, 28/30 and…' Klavier enjoyed teasing it out, just for Ema.

' _Just tell me already, fop!'_ Her voice was strained.

'30/40.' Ema sighed in relief. She had qualified.

'I can't believe it… I _passed._ ' Klavier laughed.

'Well of course you passed, Ema. You had the best study partner in LA to help you.' Ema playfully swatted him on the arm.

'I just…' She let out a little squeal. Klavier put the papers down and stood up.

'Congratulations, Ema.' Bursting with excitement, Ema leapt into a hug. Klavier swung her around as they held tightly – both laughing. He stopped and stared into her eyes – the endless teal pools that he could lose himself in. Her beautiful pink lips were just _asking_ to be kissed but before he did,

'Shall we read the letter from Mr. Edgeworth, now?'

'Yes! Yes, yes, yes!' Klavier grabbed the slightly thicker piece of paper that could only come from the fanciest, frilliest office in the building.

'Dear Ms. Skye. It is my pleasure to inform you that you have qualified to become a forensic scientist. Congratulations, you should be very proud of yourself.' Ema beamed.

'Unfortunately, we do not have any available positions in LAPD at the present.'

' _What._ ' Ema's voice had lost all of its happiness – now replaced with disbelief.

'Therefore, you can continue the amazing job you do, working with Prosecutor Gavin until such a time when a position is made available. I highly suggest that you gather as much experience as possible with cases that utilise forensics in order to prepare for the future. Be assured, when the position makes itself available, you will be the first person we contact. Congratulations again, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth.'

 **A/N:** I almost left this on a cliffhanger but I restrained myself so you're welcome. The next chapter may or may not be the last so stay tuned!


	7. Ema Speaks

**Chapter 7 – Ema Speaks**

Ema was stunned. Klavier was worried that she had forgotten to speak – a few minutes passed after Klavier had finished reading and Ema was still silent.

'Ema? Are you ok?' He touched her arm and she came back to reality.

'So… I'm qualified but there's no job for me.'

'That's right. But hey, you still get to work with me – your favourite prosecutor, best-looking guy in LA _and_ your best friend, Klavier Gavin.' He pointed to himself with a smirk.

'Hold up. If I'm still going to be your detective, there are a few things I need to make clear.' Klavier didn't like the sound of that. He put the letter down on the floor with the results.

'Oh? And… what would they be?' He tried to cover the anxiety in his voice, but his voice only became raspy and a little strained. Her teal eyes met his.

'Firstly, you're not my favourite prosecutor _or_ the best-looking guy in LA.' Klavier pretended to look hurt at this. 'You know that Mr. Edgeworth is my favourite. I'm also sure there's plenty of guys in LA that don't look a thing like you, yet are considered better-looking, scientifically speaking.'

'Ach, Ema. Your words are piercing my heart.' Klavier, played the part of drama queen – clutching his heart. Ema rolled her eyes and took a small step towards him, firmly pulling his necklace to bring him even closer to her. His face was inches from hers.

 _Surely, it's not good for your health to be so close to someone so intoxicatingly beautiful._ Klavier couldn't hide the surprise on his face from Ema's bold move.

'Uh, Ema? What are you doing?' Ema fixed her gaze on Klavier.

'Well, here's the thing. Since you brought up the heart, there's one more thing I have to say.' Klavier was worried that somehow he would get in trouble with Ema, though he didn't know why.

'I've been thinking.'

'Achtung, you should know that it's bad news when a woman starts thinking.' Klavier was about to smile when Ema placed a finger on his lips with a surprising amount of force.

'Shut up, fop. I _need_ to say this and _you're_ going to hear me out, if it's the last thing I do.' The confidence that had been in her voice had noticeably disappeared and there was a slight hint of worry and fear in her voice. Her eyes that had been focused and demanded his undying attention were now soft and there was a gentle sparkle in her eyes.

'Klavier Gavin. You are quite possibly one of the most annoying prosecutors to work with – egotistical, somewhat arrogant, confident yet professional and sassy. Comes with being a rockstar I suppose. I never did understand while all the girls would throw themselves all over you if they could, even if your hair is beautifully… erm.. anyway.' She looked away and Klavier couldn't help but look at her in wonder. He held her hands which surprised her. She stared at their fingers, interlocked – his slightly tanned hands contrasting enough with her pale hands. His silver rings were cold on her warm fingers. She sighed.

'Since we found out the truth about… your brother… and Mr. Wright and… the past, things have changed. Never would I ever have thought that you would truly become one of my best friends.' Klavier had to smile at this. 'I mean it. Klavier.'

'Ema, if I'm honest, I never thought I'd ever hear you say that aloud. But now that you have, I couldn't be more pleased. Since that trial, I realised that I wanted to be your best friend and…'

'Klavier, _stop_.' He found her finger back on his lips with the same amount of pressure that surprised him before. It left one of his hands hovering in mid-air, in the position it had been when he was holding her hand. He kept it there, waiting for what Ema would say next.

'Let me finish first, otherwise we'll be here all night.' Klavier nodded and Ema slipped her hand back into his, their fingers intertwining effortlessly. She breathed. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is… I may not have liked you when we met. But, Klavier Gavin?' Klavier held his breath for what would come next.

'I'll be damned if I don't admit how much I bloody love you.' Ema whispered.

Klavier barely had any time to react before her lips crashed on his. Despite him being a head taller than her, it astounded him how easily their lips had met – how well they fit. Ema had to reach up a little bit but she didn't mind. She leaned into him and he leaned back.

All Klavier could hear was the sound of his beating heart, pounding in his ears – a familiar rhythm. He wondered what Ema was hearing. He stood with his eyes closed, the feel of her lips tingling on his before he realised that she'd broken off the kiss. Her face was replaced with shock.

'Oh dear. I shouldn't have rushed into that.' Klavier could tell she was embarrassed. 'I didn't even ask you how you felt. No need to tell me. You just want to keep this platonic. Best friends only.' Klavier didn't like the look of resignation on her face and tried to protest but she continued. 'Well, I can't say it wasn't enjoyable.' She had a cheeky smile on her face as she watched his face, waiting for his reaction.

Klavier facepalmed and groaned.

'Ema.' Ema winced as he said her name. 'I never knew you to be oblivious to the obvious.' Her face had surprise written all over it. He had never realised how cute she looked when she was surprised.

'I've only been trying to tell you for the past couple of months how much I loved you.' He held her face with both hands and, closing his eyes, kissed her deeply - breathing her floral scent in. It was all so intoxicating and enjoyable.

His forehead rested on hers as he sighed, contentedly with a small laugh. She placed her hands on his and gently pulled them off her. Their fingers intertwined again, fitting together in their perfect way.

'Wait. So, all those times you had something to tell me?' Klavier nodded. 'Oh.' Ema laughed as she realised.

'I guess I need to work on my observational skills.'

'Lucky for you, you're in love with the most observational yet surprisingly dashing prosecutor in LA.' He winked.

Ema just rolled her eyes and kissed him. Klavier smiled as she kissed him. Everything was perfect.


End file.
